User talk:AJ the Shinigami
Hi AJ the Shinigami -- we are excited to have Negima! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ---- Welcome to the entertainment portion of Wikia, AJ the Shinigami. I'm the head of Wikia ACG, so if you need any help at all, feel free to ask, I've been administrating a number of Animanga related wiki for quite some time and know plenty of things that can help out. I was actually connected to a community which attempted to create a Negima! wiki here at a point in the past, that failed but it's good to see that there is a wiki now. The plan was to build up the series at a more generic wiki and then create a wiki from that, since that's not the case I don't know if you want to be part of Wikia ACG or not, however the Animepedia does have the start of a couple of Negima!(?) articles that could help out. Oh, Just as a tip, you may want to lower the edit protection for the Main Page, it's one of the common mistakes which people make, and has more of a negative effect on the wiki rather than a positive one, until it has actually been vandalized multiple times. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 07:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Ok, if you're wanting to be part of Wikia ACG, then I only have one thing I should confirm, there's really only one global policy ACG has adopted which some groups take to, and others don't like. It's the Jump start from Wikipedia policy. Basically, it means that if Wikipedia already has an article about something, then instead of creating a new small article and building it up, the Wikipedia article should be used as a base. "Don't reinvent the Wheel, unless it needs reinventing" in other words. Of course that's just a general, the aim is to avoid redoing work, which other people have already done with the intention of it being freely usable. :If you're ok with that, then I can poke staff about the few things I need setup. Perhaps a small confirmation from you so they know it's ok. Basically it would just be Sysop on me and AnimeBotSys, and a bot flag on AnimeBot. Basically Wikia ACG uses a collection of shared templates, and a central repo of styles and scripts. A lot of useful things like spoiler templates, infoboxes, stub templates, the Show/Hide code, my own tabview system, and even some semantic stuff (quite useful, I can show you around SMW a bit... I'll probably have it enabled cause the infoboxes on some of the Negima pages we have use semantics). After the bot gets the bot flag, I'll basically run a sync bot that'll copy all the templates and stuff over here... Unfortunately the ImageMirror bot is a bit broken, so I can't get most of the common images over. I'll have to find a way around that one one of these days. And I'll also setup the various styles and scripts, basically includes from the Animepedia where things are stored. ;) I can create a bit of a color scheme for the wiki if you want, Monobook though... I haven't customized Monaco myself yet. But a lot of Wikia ACG wiki have some nice color schemes I setup, logos to. :Oh heh, I should probably say, but I have a bad habit of typing a lot ;) ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) ---- From the Wiki creator: I think it would be best, Dantman, if you would e-mail me at either megamanx3030@yahoo.com or megamanx3030@live.com. Although I do not check it a lot, I check it more than I check my talk page. ^_^' ~ AJ the Shinigami :Also, I don't really want to discuss help methods here on the talk page, so.... :P 's Logo |} Hello I don't really know why I created this category, it just felt good at the moment. I think that if "you" feel that "you" have contributed to this wikia, "you" add Category:Users on the bottom of your userpage here. When I say "You", I of course don't mean you specifically, but the users here on the wiki. I just thought you should know. Regards, Jetscream 15:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Users category. That sounds like a great idea, actually. I'll add that to my userpage as well. Thanks for the heads up. AJ the Shinigami 19:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hello, 's me Again I just created a Placeholder Image for use on this wikia. I can send you the original image if you want to change it... That Placeholder... IT'S GENIUS, MAN!! I suggest that we put some others, as well. (Don't worry. I'm working on one.) AJ the Shinigami 15:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) The Front Page You know, I think I should work a bit with the front page, editing here and there, and possibly updating Featured Article and Featured Image... Though, i might just save the Featurettes until my birthday on the 4th of February... Or? Anyway, drop me a message on my Talk Page, /-/Jetscream 16:49, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah... :-( You said earlier that you wanted help with how to create Templates, right? Well, I figured it out. All you need to do is create a new page that is named '''Template:*RandomTemplateSnatchedFromWikipediaHere*' and youre done!'' Speaking of "Templates" and "Help", I could use some help with "Borrowing" these templates. Be warned though, They're extremely tricky to untangle... You know the Drill, /-/Jetscream 13:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) D'oh! Sorry 'bout the DP... Good idea! I totally agree with you... Objects are like, full of them... 0.o Hey, Check out this wicked sweet Creation: Feel fre to copy the coding, I don't mind... ; ) It's located here. /-/Jetscream (Mess Hall) 09:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Coding Oh, that's something you put at a new members Talk Page, instead of typing it all out by hand is my personal one... you could just copy the coding and personalize it... You know, make a new page titled for example "Template:HelloAJ" copy my coding into yours, change the parameters to your liking, and whammo, you got to post it as a welcoming hand... /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 15:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) random hey AJ got a question is it possible fo ru to tell me how many people actually have a profile on this site also idk how to edit and stuff im not good with it but its been bothering me that there is no thing for the i guess this is what its called double raiten tousen or somehting liek that plz put that down and i would like to talk to u more since we both love negima DarkVampireNegiSpringfield 01:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC)DarkVampireNegiSpringfield Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 22:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Logo and Theme Hi. I wanted to suggest that you can go here for a logo and the theme. I requested it for my wiki and it was great. DSM144 20:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC)